Episode 35
Love Doesn’t Require a Manual (恋にマニュアルなんていらない, Koi ni manyuaru nante iranai) is the thirty-fifth episode of the Gintama anime and is a two part episode. Part A Introduction While on a date with Eromes, for some reason, this happens at her house. Shinpachi doesn't care about the show being cancelled, he decides to become a man. Plot Following the facts of the last Episode, Shinpachi takes a bath and heads to bed to meet Eromes and become a man. Meanwhile, outside of her house, Gintoki, Kagura and Otae continue to stalk the pair, when they suddenly see Eromes leaving the house with a laugh on her face. Shinpachi finds his clothes along with a card from her saying that he stole his heart and his wallet. The same thing has happened with Matsudaira before while they were on the train. Shinpachi is furious and Gintoki as well, with the second hunting down Eromes. As he throws his sword to hit her, she jumps and lands on a sign high above the ground, revealing her true identity, the Cat's Ear, a thief that steals her victim's heart and wallet. As she is speaking, Otae and Kagura ambush her from the building's rooftop and destroy the sign she was standing. Eromes falls to the ground and the sign is about to hit her, when Shinpachi comes in and protects her. He forgives her and says that he doesn't have any hard feeling towards her, but at the last moment he draws his sword and knocks her out, telling that what he said was a lie. The first part ends with Shinpachi saying that he has become stronger after this incident and he will be more loyal from now and on having Otsu in mind. Characters *Shimura Shinpachi (Main Character) *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Tae *Eromes *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Catherine (flashback) *Terakado Tsuu (CD cover) Trivia *When the trio is stalking Shinpachi and Eromes, we can see that Gin is holding a magazine featuring Mario from the famous gaming franchise. *Cat's Ear is a parody of the manga/anime series Cat's Eye *When Otae and Kagura ambush Eromes, Otae is saying "buriburiburiburi", which roughly translates to "cutesy, cutesy, cutesy, cutesy". "Buriburi" is also the sound of someone defecating. Part B Introduction It was the the time when the Police Superintendent, Matsudaira Kataruiko asked the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isao together with Hijikata Toushiro and Sougo Okita to watch over his daughter, Matsudaira Kuriko at the amusement park in attempt to take out her daughter's boyfriend. Plot Matsudaira is having a meeting with Kondo, Hijikata and Sougo. They are planning to stop a certain someone's plans and crush him. Even though they don't know who they are talking about, the Shinsegumi agree to help him. The next day they go to the amusement park and they actually find that Matsudaira wants to kill his daughter's boyfriend, Shichibee. Kondo and Sougo get to the role and try to kill him, with Hijikata trying to convice them to simply make them break up. They soon reach the rollercoaster and Sougo threatens Shichibee with a knife to get to the rollercoaster. His sadism knows no limits and so he threatens him to poop his pants before the ride ends. Kuriko gets shocked from that when the ride ends, but she pretends that she did the same thing so Shichibee won't feel embarassed. The couple heads to the Ferris Wheel, so Matsudaira, Kondo and Sougo board on a helicopter and try to shoot the boyfriend down. Just before they pull the trigger, Hijikata appears with a mayonnaisse weapon and destroys the helicopter. As he makes his cool exit, Kuriko shouts at him and asks for a date, saying that she will even dump "poopy pants". This makes both Shichibee and Hijikata lose their balance and fall in the water below. Characters *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Matsudaira Kuriko (debut) *Musashi (cameo) Trivia *Kondo says to Hijikata to call him Gorilla 13. This is a parody to the manga series Golgo 13. Okita also says to call him Assassin Sogo 13 and Hijikata to call him Mayo 13, the warrior of love. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes